How Edward Views His Family
by theworldatlarge
Summary: The second installment to my miniseries. Edward's opinion on each Cullen and Bella. After Eclipse, before his and Bella's marriage/Bella's change.
1. Family

A/N: The anticipated-to-some-level-EPOV is now here. HOORAY!  
This is a little something to bite on until I get the next chapter up. I'm not really sure who I'm writing about first, because I want him to talk about someone before Bella. Tell me if this is good or if you want me to redo it. It's kind of iffy to me.

_Enjoy :)_

In the era I grew up in, it was proper to have a strong family connection. I did. It was also proper to respect your elders, treat women with respect and follow your father's footsteps.

This is the same for my family now. We were raised to be proper, wholesome and kind.

In this era, that has little importance. Morality is taught in a list of rights and wrongs, and not in what really defines them. Children now are so much different than my family and I. We have kept our upbringing with us along the years, even if what we are calls for no morals.

Bella tests all of our rules of rights and wrongs. We shouldn't subject her to the danger in our world, or the option to mar her soul. We love her though, especially me. After all, she's different from any other human. I love her to such an extent that I would even say her name and the word "forever" in the same sentence, just to test how it sounds.

It sounds so good, too. That's why I've been offering trades and bargains to change her. We reached the agreement that if she married me, I would change her. She detested the idea of marriage but agreed to it, because she could spend eternity as my wife. I want to spend every moment with her by my side.

My family and I have protected her from any magnitude of danger, from falling to attacks made by our own kind. She has amused the Volturi into keeping her alive. She has caused an alliance between werewolves and vampires. She has been bit by a vampire. She has fought off a world of a kind that no ordinary human could live through. She's extraordinary.

The only thing that my family and I cannot protect her from is us. We have tried, and it was six months of Hell for her and us. We won't leave her, especially not I, because we love her. She is my Bella, forever. I am eternally grateful for my family for understanding her, for giving her a shot.

I would do anything for her. I would do anything for my family.


	2. AN

I'M SORRY. 

I'm grounded until the end of time because I'm always on here and not doing homework, and my dad found out. So he killed me by chaining me to my house.  
I only get out for school and this one small occassion, where I'm at a friend's house.

Don't kill me, kill my dad.

I know where Newscast is going, and I know where HEdVHF is going, and I've written it all down on a notepad. Really. No joke.  
I'll post it as soon as I'm ungrounded, which will probably be next friday.

Take care, and don't abandon me please.

-k


	3. Bella

**A/N:** I'm baaaack :) I'm sorry I've been grounded, but I got ungrounded and am writing like a fiend. I havewriters block though, and it SUCKS. Especially in News Cast, I just can't write Edward's chapter and it's killing me. I'm working though.  
Oh, and this chapter might suck, because I just wanted to get it out. Urgh, sorry / you get the gist though.  
**Another Note:** I don't beg for reviews, bu I'm going to beg now because I want to see who's still reading. So drop a letter for this chapter,the chapter of Bella, just so I know.

_Enjoy :D_

If I could trade immortality with humanity, I wouldn't do it. My human life wasn't bad, I had no complaints, but I wouldn't be with Bella if I hadn't been changed. She is the means of my existence, the love of my life. Unbeknownst to me, I had been waiting for her for about a century. If I had known she had existed before that biology class, I would've combed the earth to find her. That's where it all started, too, an eleventh grade biology class.

She was new. The first time I saw her, at lunch, I couldn't read her mind. It was frustrating, I'll admit, but not staggering. Not as staggering as what I had found in her the next hour, in the infamous class. 

The intense scent of her blood hit hard. I had never smelled anything more compelling, more consuming. The lust took over, dominating my body. She sat right next to me, too. I was so close, and so incredibly dangerous. I could've sworn she was a monster, sent with the intention of driving me crazy and forcing me to take her life. 

I didn't. I fled, though, to Denali to visit a coven of family friends. After a period of thinking and gaining control, I went back to try and live the life I led. I couldn't force my family to move because of one stupid, intoxicating human. I was going to force all of my energy into self-control, and not kill her. I vowed that I wouldn't.

I didn't. I went back to school and tried my hardest to ignore my biting thirst. I talked to her, and soon found that she was special, so unlike the other children. She was intelligent, old-fashioned, mature, compassionate, selfless and beautiful. I wanted to keep her safe and not kill her, which would mean staying away from her, but I couldn't. I couldn't pull away, no matter how hard I tried. My family warned me repeatedly, but I found myself addicted to her. I didn't have to read her thoughts to know she loved me, too.

It grew into more quickly. She found out my secrets, essentially breaking the rules, and I showed her my world. She returned the favor by telling me about her life, and talking to me in her sleep. My family got used to her scent, and found themselves falling in love with this unusual human. Everyday of our relationship after telling her how I loved her, I grew to love her more. I knew that I would never allow her to be in pain, regardless of her problem with walking and not falling. She also attracted the deadliest of not just my kind, but of other kinds.

She attracted a coven of human-blood-drinkers: James, Laurent and Victoria. She almost died at the hands of each of them, with their three individual attacks. She attracted a pack of dogs, ensuing my competition for her heart with Jacob Black. She tried to save me from the Volturi when I made the dreaded decision to leave her, making them either want to kill her, change her or add them to their guard. As she had attracted me, she attracts all kinds of killer mythical creatures, far and wide.

I'll never leave her side. I had once, but I never again will. She's far too special, far too meaningful, and her life is the fuel for my own. Unless she requests it, I will give to her whatever she wants. We have become one person, with a bond almost as strong as Alice and Jasper's. I couldn't go on if anything happened to her. I'll never love another as much as her. I don't want to take her life, but I do want eternity with her. 

I love her with my entire being, and she will soon be my wife for all of eternity.


End file.
